Traspar
by Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0
Summary: Just a little ficlet I whipped up to combat all the Troyler on this site. I SHALL ACHIEVE WORLD DOMINATION! anyway, crappy summary is crappy. The gist of it is that Caspar and Troye like each other but don't say it till an awkward encounter forces them to. Rated T as I have no idea what chapter 3 entails. Ok bye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I pulled this little (Seriously it's like 823 words I mean come on.) fic off of my WattPad account. Am I like the only person who ships Traspar on this site like come on. Seriously. Wow. Everywhere I look its Troyler this and Troyler that. I SAY TRASPAR. *ahem.* I don't own Troye or Caspar, if I did, they would be in a relationship. Ok bye.**

Caspar was going over to Troye's house to film the photo booth challenge video, and he was crazy nervous. He had liked Troye for a while now, but always managed to pass it off as bromance before. Standing outside the door, he tried to calm himself. "stay cool, Caspar. It's just Troye." he told himself. Steeling his nerves, Caspar knocked on the door. After a bit of waiting, Troye opened it.

"Hey Cas! Come on in! I've already got everything set up, all I need now is an assistant. Come on!" With that, he dragged Caspar inside.

* * *

Caspar turned the camera towards him. "I like how this looks, Troye!" he said. (read:lied he would prefer it be only Troye.)

Troye turned the camera back towards him and said "Well I like how this looks, Caspar. Without you in it." Caspar knew that Troye was just joking, but it still hurt a little. What if Troye really liked the idea of no Caspar in his life/area?

'okay Caspar. Calm down, you're overreacting.' he thought. They turned the camera back then, and started to introduce themselves and what they were doing that day. While Troye was telling the viewers about their modified photo booth challenge, Caspar was staring at him. Eventually he was overcome and kissed Troye on the cheek without thinking. Troye just sat there for a while, not saying anything. Caspar paused the camera. They could edit later.

"Erm, Troye? You ok? Look I'm really sorry and I just wanted to kiss you so bad and I'll leave if you want me to and I'm really really sor-mmph!" Caspar's rambling was cut off as lips covered his own. Troye was kissing him! Of his own free will! Caspar snapped out of his daze and started to kiss back. One of his hands threaded itself through Troye's hair and gently pulled him closer. The kiss deepened, and Caspar let out a little moan. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he pulled away, panting. "Troye, I want you to be absolutely sure you want this. I've liked you forever and I really don't want you to change your mind and hate me because I think it would crush me." Caspar said seriously.

"Caspar, don't worry. Would I have kissed you if I didn't want it?"

"well, no, but-" Caspar was cut off again by another kiss, but this one hard and desperate. This time, Troye was the one who moaned as Caspar took control.

"Caspar..." Troye panted "I need you... Caspar... Caspar... CASPAR! WAKE UP!" Caspar jolted awake with a start. He groaned. Just another dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay new chapter! Important A/N at the bottom BTW. See you there!**

**Nothing has changed in the last 5 minutes. I still do not own Caspar and Troye.**

Traspar chapter 2

Troye was sitting at the table with his Cheerios and banana, staring at the clock. 10:00 am. Caspar was late. Troye called Caspar to see where he was, but he didn't pick up. Troye decided to drive over to Caspar's house to wake him up. As he pulled in the driveway and turned off his car, he stopped and thought about his secret crush on Caspar. Caspar, of course, had no idea. Troye had been passing it off as bromance for so long, even he believed it.

Troye shook his head to quiet his thoughts and went inside. He headed quickly to Caspar's room. Caspar was squirming and... Moaning? This was too weird. Troye blushed. He wondered who Cas was dreaming about. Maybe it was him? Bah, Caspar wasn't gay. It couldn't be him. "Caspar... Caspar... C'mon buddy, wake up! CASPAR! WAKE UP!" Caspar jolted awake with a start and groaned. Troye blushed even more seeing Caspar's little, er, problem. "C-Caspar, you were late to th-the photobooth challenge video, so I came to wake you up and- meep!" Troye stammered. He squeaked when he saw Caspar's member twitch a little. "I think I'm gonna go. Like, now! Hurry up Cas!" with that, Troye ran out of the room.

Caspar ran after him, and grabbed his arm before he could exit. "Troye! I think we need to talk about this. It wasn't what it looked like!" Troye's face fell a little. Did that mean Caspar didn't like him? Caspar saw this and his eyes widened.

"Troye, do you like me?" Troye nodded imperceptibly. Then, Caspar did the one thing that Troye least expected. Look disgusted, yes. Hit him, maybe. But he didn't expect Caspar to kiss him! Troye's eyes widened before he kissed back. His hands came up to rest on Caspar's chest. Caspar broke away first, and rested his forehead on Troye's. "This isn't another dream, is it? And if it isn't, then are we together?" Caspar asked, worried. Troye chuckled.

"Nope. Not a dream. And I would be delighted to be your boyfriend, Cas."

**A/N: Hey y'all! This fic _is going to be continued_! Give me a follow/fave, leave a review, whatever. My good friend from WattPad Zazza_Beiber is going to be writing it. She said she would have it later today, but don't count on it. Ok bye.**

**~Sparkle**


End file.
